Learning 'Bout Lanta
by twiinklestar
Summary: AxA Lemon. Atlanta has an odd request and it's up to Archie to fulfill it as awkward as it is. RxR
1. Learning 'Bout Lanta

**A/N: This idea came to me a long time ago but I just never had the time to write it so here I go.**

* * *

**Learning 'Bout Lanta**

Two-shot

Atlanta X Archie

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

* * *

Leaning her head back against the backboard of Archie's bed, she grunted and frustratedly slapped her magazine onto the bed earning a curious glance from her best friend. With one eyebrow risen, he slowly placed a marker in his poetry book and set it down gently beside him. Atlanta had her arms crossed as she glared at the teen magazine with a furious pout on her face.

"Okay, I'm listening." Archie spoke, shifting his position into one that was more comfortable.

Atlanta was quiet at first, silently debating with herself whether or not she should tell the warrior what had her in such an angry state.

Finally, in one quick outburst she had explained the cause of her infuriation.

"Every time that I read a magazine all they talk about is sex, sex, sex. Who had sex with whom; What did they do while having sex; Why did they have sex; Why people like sex; Where they had sex; sex, sex, sex! I can't stand it! Why does this world revolve around sex? I mean sure, that's how we were all conceived but come on, do people have to talk about it so much! Gods, what is wrong with this world?"

Archie froze, eyes bulging out of his head. Something was definitely not right with this situation.

"Are you sure that I'm the one you want to be talking about this with? Maybe Theresa would be a better person to confide in."

Atlanta didn't move. She didn't even blink.

Then in another sudden outburst she blurted out, "Have you ever had sex?"

Archie was now even more stunned than before. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. How does one react to a question like that? His best friend –not to mention _she_ was a _she_- slash love of his life was asking him if he was a virgin and he was absolutely, positively petrified.

"Come on Archie, just tell me, are you or are you not a virgin?" She asked with so much determination in her eyes that he had to answer.

He bowed his head in defeat.

"No 'Lan, I'm not a virgin. Not by a long shot."

At first, she looked hurt and betrayed but in the blink of an eye, she was smiling and clapping her hands.

"Good!"

Archie stared at her like she'd grown another three heads.

"What? I'm so confused!" He sighed in despair, running a hand through his purple disheveled hair. "What's so good about me not being a virgin?"

"Because." She cleared her throat. "Because I want you, my best friend, to show me what sex is."

"You want m-me to have sex w-w-with y-you?" The male stuttered profusely.

Atlanta's giddy expression softened.

"Well yeah Archie. Do you know what it's like to be the only fifteen year-old girl in the whole school that's never had sex before. I hear other girls talking about it all the time, even Terry for Gods sakes. You're my best friend and I'd trust you with my life. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, ever. I'd rather lose my virginity to you than to anyone in this whole world. That is… unless you don't want to."

Archie felt like a boulder had just sank down in the pit of his stomach. How could she think that?

"It's not that I don't want to Atlanta –because believe me, I do," he blushed causing her to smile. "-it's just... I was overwhelmed. It was just so random, I guess it kind of crept up on me."

"So you'll do it?" She asked high-hoped.

"Yeah 'Lanny, I'll do it." Archie smiled sincerely.

She squeaked and pounced on him, engulfing him in a hug that almost sent the two of them flying off the bed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Archie. You are the best friend in the whole wide world. Eeek! I can't believe your doing this for me. I love you Archie!" She said before prancing to the bathroom.

* * *

Over the past year, the dorm had been renovated. It was quite cool really. Seeing they had always had troubles with sharing the one bathroom, there being five guys and two girls and all. They got a couple more bathrooms that conjoined two bedrooms together. Neil had his own bathroom because A.) Nobody wanted to share a bathroom with the glamorous teen and B.) With all the beauty products he had, he _needed_ a whole bathroom to himself.

At first, the arrangements were that Theresa and Atlanta would share a bathroom, both being girls of course. Jay and Archie would share a bathroom and Herry and Odie would share a bathroom. But things changed when Jay and Theresa had started dating. Atlanta couldn't stand listening to the two lust-filled teens '_gettin it on_' all night long so she requested a room change. Archie took Theresa's old bedroom and she took his. Happy with the new room assignments, Atlanta could now get the much-needed sleep she deserved, without having to listen to the moaning and groaning next door.

How did they not manage to 'walk in' on each other you ask? Easy. Odie had made technological devices that automatically locked the other door if one was locked. If you forgot to lock the door, neither door locked and it would be your fault if someone walked in on you. Thus forth, teaching you a lesson. It didn't matter though, it hadn't happened to anyone yet (_yet_).

The other two things that caused minor problems were toilet seats and girly items in the cupboards. Atlanta had fallen into the toilet atleast five times during the night and Theresa had twice. Archie had been searching for a new razor when he accidentally stumbled upon a box of tampons, a never-been-touched box of birth control pills and something that had started with a 'V' which he didn't even want to find out what it was.

* * *

Atlanta walked into their bathroom and locked the door. She took a quick shower and slipped on a black, lacy corset and matching boy-shorts.

While Atlanta was getting ready, Archie sat on his bed, in nothing but his boxers, reading a comic book. He was busy reading when he remembered something that was a necessity. He opened the top drawer of his side table and pulled out a box of condoms. He took one out and slipped it underneath the pillow.

He continued to read his book until he heard the doorknob turn. He set his book down on the table and prepared himself for the events to come. '_Here I go. Teaching the girl I love how to have sex. How lucky am I?_'

He watched the door carefully and inhaled sharply when Atlanta waltzed out wearing a corset and boy-shorts.

Archie's stare made her nervous. Did she look okay? Was it too much? His gray eyes always intimidated her. They made her feel like he could see right through her. She blushed.

"Do I look okay?"

Archie shook his head out of clouds and smiled.

"Yeah Atlanta, you look great."

Archie stood up and went to meet her at the doorway. He put his hands on her hips causing her to jump in shock. Archie chuckled. Even when they were about to '_do the dirty_' she was still ticklish. It made him wonder if she was going to giggle every time he touched her.

Before getting down to business he had to double-check.

"Are you sure about this Atlanta?"

She smiled and nodded, looking up at him as he gazed down at her.

He leaned down to her level and kissed her softly. It was only brief but then they both met again. Atlanta's arms snaked around his neck as she pressed her body to him. He felt her tongue trace his bottom lip but instead of granting her entrance, he pulled back.

Atlanta looked at him worriedly.

"Nuh uh uh Atlanta. You asked _me_ to teach _you_. That means that _I'm _in charge here, not you. So _you_ have to do what _I_ say." He smirked triumphantly before leaning down to kiss her again.

After making out for a couple minutes, he allowed her tongue into his mouth to explore. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, both refusing to admit defeat.

Never before had Archie known that Atlanta was such a good kisser. Not only was she good, she was amazing.

In one quick movement, he spun them around and led them to the bed, not once breaking the kiss. She yelped as they both flopped down onto the mattress. Archie kissed her once before allowing her to worm her way up so that her head was on the pillow and her legs weren't hanging off the bed. As soon as she was in a more relaxing position, he eagerly attacked her lips once again. Soon, his lips left hers and moved their way down to her neck where he savagely licked and nibbled until he heard her gasp. Proud to have learned her weak spot, his mouth returned to the spot and began to suckle it causing her only to moan louder.

"Archie," she moaned. "Quit being such a tease."

He laughed and brought his nose to hers and whispered seductively, "I thought I was in charge here."

Deciding that she needn't be teased no more, he moved towards here ear and nibbled for a second or two before leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down to her chest. He started to bite everywhere that he could. Getting fed up with the garment being in the way of reaching his destination, he reached his arms around her back. She arched her back in order to help him out but only arousing him when her body was pressed so close. He unclasped the black corset and peeled it off of her, revealing two pert breasts that tempted him. He stared at her hungrily, almost drooling, then diving onto the left one. He kissed all around her hardened nipple but never once touched it. She whimpered. He let his tongue flick over it but then returned to kissing around it. She continued to whimper so he finally gave in and his whole mouth engulfed her breast while his hand kneaded the other one.

Coming to the conclusion that he was neglecting her other breast, he chomped down causing her to let out a high pitched squeak that only turned him on more. He did the same with the other every now an again leaving bite marks claiming her as his. He recoiled back to her lips and let his hands feel every soft curve on her body. He allowed her to place her slightly callused hands on his chest and roam. Her finger nails traced his six-pack and she released from the kiss to admire him. She found an intriguing fascination with the scars that remained on his chest and arms. She seemed to get lost in her thoughts. She ran her hand along a deep scar that ran along his shoulder blade.

She'd never seen it before. It looked recent. She could tell it had happened in the past couple of months or so. She and Archie and talked about scars before, in fact they'd just talked yesterday, but he'd never mentioned this one.

She gave him a questioning glance but stopped when she saw him cringe.

"Archie, what happened?"

Archie ignored her and bent down to kiss her again. She let it slide and decided to ask him about it again later. The fact that it was a mystery, only made it more the more interesting.

Archie licked down her flat, toned stomach and abruptly licked over her navel. His hands ran along the inside of her thighs. He used his teeth to pull her underwear down to her ankles. She arched and moved her ankles at the right times. Archie flung the wet garment to the floor.

Archie hovered over her and stared, taking in her beauty. He noticed the way her vibrant red hair flared out like rays of sun around her head and how her slightly tanned skin, showed no tan lines. Only her scars were a slightly lighter flesh tone. He examined how her breasts were not too big but not too small. He could easily take them into his hand. He took notice of how her nipples hardened and how she got goose bumps whenever he touched a sensitive part of her body. He made a permanent photo in his mind of how her curves were perfect. Archie never liked overly curvy girls like Teresa. Too much of a good thing definitely didn't do him any justice. He eyes wandered down to the area between her legs. There was a small triangular patch of curly brown hair.

When Atlanta realized that Archie wasn't doing anything, she opened her eyes. She watched him as he stared down at her.

"Archi-"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just taking in the moment."

"Oh." She stated and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt uncomfortable again. What if she wasn't good enough for him? Was she? As if he could read her mind, he answered her question.

"You're beautiful Atlanta."

Her face flushed redder and she thanked him.

The moment ended quickly when Archie's mouth met with outer lips of her vagina. She moaned throatily. His teeth pulled gently at her lips and let them snap back into place. Before pushing his tongue into her. Her hymen had already been broken due to athletic activities but he didn't mind. The thought of breaking skin sickened him anyhow. His tongue licked her walls and he dug deeper. Finding that his tongue could not go any farther, he switched to using his finger. He started with one finger, which led to another and another. She found herself trying to force him in deeper as she pushed down onto his fingers. She buckled a couple of times until she had cummed. He pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off of each. Then he kissed her, making her taste her own fluids. Her chest heaved up and down and she exhaled.

Huskily, she whispered, "My turn." with a devilish smirk.

In one movement, his boxers were off and she was now straddling him. He gasped but allowed her to proceed. The first thing she did was lick the scar on his collarbone, causing him to clench his teeth and groan. She smiled at her accomplishment. In an attempt to arouse him more, which she succeeded, she swayed her hips seductively as she sat on his stomach. Then shimmying down until she was settled between his legs, she reached out to hold his member. She clutched it and giggled as she saw his eyes widen in shock that she would so such a thing. She stroked it and waited for his eyes to flutter shut.

His size was actually pretty large. She was surprised. She had heard that guys with big egos didn't fill out very well in that area but Archie had filled out pretty damn fine. She stroked him a couple more times to hear him moan before taking him into her mouth. She started with laying a delicate kiss on the head. Next, she licked the head and sucked it. Little by little, she took more and more of him into her mouth. Every once in awhile she'd bite down tenderly.

"Oh my god Atlanta." He gave and exasperated sigh.

She smiled into him and let her head bob a few times. She squeezed what she couldn't fit into her mouth and ran a finger down the underbelly causing him to moan loudly. Her pace quickened as she sucked harder and pumped faster. When he felt like he was going to explode he warned her. With that, she very lightly squeezed his balls, resulting in him shooting into her mouth. She swallowed and licked the spillage up.

"Where in Hades did you learn how to do that?"

She shrugged.

"Books."

His mouth agape he spoke astonished, "They teach that stuff in books!"

"Yep." She nodded.

Archie flipped them again so that he was once again, on top. He decided that now was the time. It was now or never.

"Atlanta are you sure you want to do this."

She agreed.

"For sure?"

She agreed again.

"For sure, for sure?" He asked, a bit panicked.

"Just go!" Atlanta urged.

He reached his hand under the pillow and slipped the condom onto his erection. Archie took a deep breath before placing himself before her. He guided his penis into her.

"It's going to hurt Atlanta so I'll go slow. If it hurts to much, say the word and I'll be out."

"It's okay Arch. Just go." She reassured him.

He nodded.

He slowly pushed into her. She shut her eyes tightly and she let out a grunt. Immediately Archie started to pull out but Atlanta grasped his shoulder to stop him. She told him she was okay and he pushed back in. He stopped for a couple minutes and allowed her to ease the pain. When she took another breath, he went in a little further. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulder, drawing blood. This continued for a couple more pushes until the pain died down and she was good and ready. His thrusts quickened and soon, they had created a rhythm. Her hips ground into his. And his shaft reached her G spot. He pulled back a tiny bit and started to repeatedly tap the button inside of her. Her moans became louder and his thrusts became harder. He began to groan and she was almost screaming his name. With a final, powerful thrust, he set them both off as they reached their climaxes and felt their orgasms come through. He collapsed and buried his face in her stomach.

It was then that Atlanta realized what she felt for her friend. As odd and awkward as her request was, he did it for her. He always apologized if he hurt her and did his best not to. He admired her and he didn't act like doing this was a chore. She could swear that he felt the same way. He was always protecting her and he did anything she wanted him to. He was her best friend and he made her happier than she'd even been. She always wanted to be with him and even when she was mad, she was only mad for a few minutes. The rest was just acting. Whenever she was with him, she felt like she was at home. He comforted her when she was down and lifted her spirits when she was unhappy. Archie was amazing and that was why she had fallen in love with him.

"Archie, I lo-"

She was stunned when he stopped her.

"Don't say it Atlanta. I know you don't mean it. It's okay. I know that it seems like you have to say it after something like this but you don't. You don't feel the same way and I'll live with that. But if you say it, it will just make things worse."

Atlanta didn't know what to do.

"B- but Archie. I'm not lying to you. I really do love you. I'm not saying it just because of... this. I'm saying it because it's what I really feel."

"Really?" He lifted his head from her stomach.

"Really." She smiled.

"In that case, I love you too Atlanta." He said.

They kissed and Archie wrapped his arms around her. She pulled the covers over them both and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm finished. I hope it was good. It's my first time writing a sex scene. Well RxR. Tell me what you think. I'm going to post the next chapter up probably today too.**

**-Brittany**


	2. Reassuring Lanta

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**Reassuring Lanta  
**

Two-shot

Atlanta X Archie

RATED M FOR NUDITY

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

* * *

When Atlanta awoke, it was the next day. She smiled when she remembered the previous night. She turned to face Archie as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She kissed him on the nose and shifted out of his embrace. He made a small grunting sound as she got up out of bed but remained asleep.

"Dork." She said to herself.

She picked up her lingerie and used the bathroom to get back to her room. She threw the items in the dirty laundry hamper and began her search for something to wear. She started with her undergarments in which she randomly chose an ordinary black bra and panties. She happened to walk by her mirror and she glanced causing her to stop.

Atlanta had never told anyone before, but she had a low self-esteem. Finally discovering sex rose her esteem a bit but she still lacked confidence in herself. She never saw herself as pretty compared to the other girls. She stood there, staring at herself in the full-length body mirror, bringing herself to the thought of why she owned the piece of discouraging shit.

Archie awoke to find nobody beside him. He had a quizzical look and tried to think if it was all just a dream. He thought it was real. It had to be. Then he found his evidence. He sat up to find that his bathroom door was open and the door that led to her bathroom was open, allowing him to see all the way through to her room. He could see her staring at herself in the mirror wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. If the previous night hadn't happened, she'd never have left both doors open and then stood there almost naked.

He squinted to see what she was looking at. All he saw was the beautiful red head staring miserably back at her reflection.

"Hmm…"

He pushed off the covers and his cheeks flushed as he noticed his lack of clothing. He quickly grabbed his boxers and threw them on before making his way to Atlanta's room. He was surprised she hadn't even noticed him yet. The mirror stood right across from the bathroom door, which he was currently walking through. She was still staring miserably.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and placing his head in the crook of her neck kissing it lightly. She placed her hands atop of his and sighed dramatically.

"Something wrong?" He said, his lips vibrating into her neck.

"No." She said sadly. "Not really."

He looked up. Had she actually just told him nothing was wrong?

"Are you really telling me that there is nothing wrong? I'm your best friend Atlanta, I think I can tell."

She pitied herself for the great amount of observance and care that the boy had for her. She didn't want to get him all worked up over her stupid lack of confidence but as far as her luck went, she had to tell him.

"Do you think I'm pretty Archie?"

Archie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I told you last night that you were beautiful didn't I?"

Atlanta thought about it. "Yeah but for all I know, it could have been a spur of the moment thing."

"Would I ever lie to you Atlanta, spur of the moment or not?"

"No." She admitted staring down at her feet.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I guess- I guess I don't think I am."

The fact that Atlanta didn't believe she was pretty sickened him. He couldn't believe that the fiery, high-spirited huntress would think such a thing. For a matter of fact, he didn't think she cared. '_I guess all girls care about how they look._' He thought to himself. He sighed. Well might as well get this over with. After all, it wasn't the first time a girl had said that to him. His sister went through the same thing before she was got into the accident.

"Lanta, tell me what bugs you about yourself."

They were still staring into the mirror and their hands were still on her waist.

She took his hands and placed them on top of her head.

_Her hair_.

"Nobody else has spiky, neon red hair."

"But that's what makes you unique from the other girls. You're different, that's why I like you. If you didn't have red hair, your hair would be brown and you'd be just like every other skanky, stuck up, rich bitch at school. Do you want to be like them?"

She said nothing but he could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't want that.

"What next?"

She moved his hands to her breasts. Surprisingly, it didn't feel as awkward as she thought it would. He had felt them yesterday so it didn't really make a difference today she guessed.

"They're not big enough. All the other girls have huge boobs. Mine are tiny."

"Do you know why their boobs are huge? Because theirs aren't real. They're filled with silicone and water. What good is having gigantic boobs anyhow? All you get is a job on the street corner and a bunch of horny old guys oogling at you all day long."

Atlanta tilted her head to the side, thinking it over then she nodded her head.

"At least I'd have a purple haired dork warrior to beat them with their canes." She laughed, causing him to laugh too.

"You bet Lanny."

Then her smile faded as she brought his hands to her waist.

"My body isn't curvy like Theresa's."

"You don't need to be curvy like anybody. And by the way, I find you very curvy. Plus, Theresa is –I don't even know how to explain it. Her curves are almost curlier than Odie's afro. She's got too much junk in the trunk and I'm pretty sure her boobs are full of silicone too. It's like she was ripped out of a Playboy magazine and _BAM!_ You have Theresa."

Atlanta giggled and then punched him on the arm playfully. "That was mean. Theresa is my best girl friend."

"Okay, okay. But no need to resort to violence." He laughed. "Anything else?"

She gingerly took his hands and put them on her stomach.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you're one of those girls that counts how many calories they eat a day and then ends up up-chucking everything they ate."

"No. I'd never be able to do that. I'd die-"

"That's right. So don't you dare starve yourself." He cut her off.

"_But_ I still weigh more than every girl in my gym class."

"That's because you're all lean muscle. Muscle weighs more than fat, you know. And I can bet that I have more body fat then you do. _And_ you are probably stronger."

"Really?"

"Really."

She turned around to face him, his arms not even letting go of her, and kissed him.

"Thanks Arch. You always know how to make me feel better. Now lets go eat before Herry wakes up." She said as she slipped on a pair of shorts and a hoodie.

The pain of seeing Atlanta hurting had gone away when she realized how stupid she'd been. Archie grinned, satisfied with his results.

"You can't go if I don't let you go." He said gripping her tighter in his arms.

"Yes I can. I'm stronger remember." She said with a wink before biting his arm and running off as soon as she had the chance.

"Atlanta! That hurt! I'm going to get you!" Archie yelled running after her.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending I know. In was in my mind better than it came out. RxR people. Thanks for reading!**

**-Brittany**


End file.
